Vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, have internal combustion engines that produce exhaust gases at a high temperature. A thermodynamic cycle such as a Rankine cycle may be used to recover waste heat from a waste heat fluid used with various vehicle systems or components during vehicle operation. Often, the waste heat fluid is otherwise cooled using a heat exchanger in thermal contact with the atmosphere, such that the waste heat fluid is cooled using environmental or ambient air.